Happy Endings Never End
by PrincessTiva
Summary: "Our summer was pretty great, huh?" "Yes, it was. But I feel like the future will be even better" This is how happy endings go after all. Happy endings never really end. Sequel to "Our Summer". Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guuuuuuuuuuuuuys I have a surprise for you! :D THE LONG-AWAITED SEQUEL TO "OUR SUMMER"! (I can hear you squealing! :D)  
So, after looooong loooong nights and days of thinking, I decided on a couple things. (THIS IS IMPORTANT!)  
1) **I will give you the sequel to "Our Summer" you've all been asking for.  
**2) **I'm going to write one-shots related to "Our Summer", kind of tags to "Our Summer".  
**3)** This story here (Happy Endings Never End) is gonna be a COLLECTION of one-shots and will therefore be a different kind of sequel but still a sequel!  
**4) **There is gonna be a random order, time jumps and all. Not every chapter will be related to the previous one, etc.  
**5) **You can send in requests for one-shots to be added to the collection and send prompts and stuff and I'll write them for you :)  
**6) **This will NOT be updated daily! I told you at the end of "Our Summer" that I can't do daily updates anymore since I'm in my senior year of High Schools and have some pretty important exams coming up.  
**7) **This story will probably be updated 1-2 times a week, if I find the time. If I don't find the time, there might also be weeks without an update.  
**I hope you're okay with those "guidelines" ;)  
Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters (obviously) but I do own "Our Summer" and my ideas lol (oh and ISABELLA and Claire! and any other new characters I bring into the mix lol)  
**Summary:** _"Our summer was pretty great, huh?" "Yes, it was. But I feel like the future will be even better" This is how happy endings go after all. Happy endings never really end. Sequel to "Our Summer". Tiva.  
**And nooooow *drum roll* here's the first chapter of the sequel to "Our Summer", "Happy Endings Never End"!**  
**Please enjoy reading! :)**  
_

* * *

___Time: September 2014, four months after Isabella's birth (and the end of "Our Summer")_  


* * *

It was a boring day in late September and Tony was sitting at his desk in the bullpen, doing paperwork. If he was honest, every day was boring without Ziva. Her so-called replacement was a young blonde Agent and he didn't exactly like her that much.

She was nice, yes. But that was it. Her name was Jacqueline and Ziva always made fun of the name. Tony always laughed along but deep-down he knew that Ziva was secretly jealous of the new female Agent on the team.

Ziva and Jacqueline had never met though. Ziva had not yet taken her new job in the Department of International Relations. After the first few months with Isabella, she had decided to talk to Vance and was now on a proper maternity leave.

Vance had actually been relived to hear that Ziva had decided to take a full year instead of just a few months. And to be honest, Tony was glad she had as well. Sure, she always complained that she wanted to work but at least one of them was home.

He hadn't liked the idea of hiring a nanny in the first year, anyway. Tony's gaze flickered to the picture frame next to his computer screen. It was a picture of Ziva, Isabella and him sometime in June.

He'd taken all of his vacation time to help Ziva in the first three months. Eventually though he'd had to return to work. He didn't like it one bit. He didn't like leaving Ziva alone with Isabella, not being able to help her.

And he didn't like missing things going on his daughter's life. What if he missed her first steps? Or her first words? Tony shook his head to clear his thoughts. If he didn't get this stupid paperwork done today, it wouldn't only make Gibbs mad.

Vance had made it pretty clear that if his focus slipped, he'd perhaps loose his job. And he wouldn't risk that. Tony looked around the bullpen. Jacqueline had left for her lunch break but McGee and Gibbs were still there, both working on the paperwork as well.

Tony sighed and focused on the task at hand. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could go home to Isabella and Ziva. He heard the elevator ding. Jacqueline was probably back from her lunch break.

"Hello everyone", he heard a familiar voice say. No, that definitely wasn't Jacqueline. His head shot up and his eyes met Ziva's. She smiled at him, Isabella on her hip. Tony immediately shot up from his desk and came to stand next to Ziva.

He leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips, then took Isabella's hand and kissed her cheek, making the little girl giggle. Gibbs and McGee had already gotten up from their desks as well and were now standing in front of Ziva and their daughter as well.

"It's good to see you, Ziva", Gibbs said, kissing her on the forehead. Ziva smiled softly and took Isabella's hand, making her wave at McGee and Gibbs. "Say hi to grandpa Gibbs and uncle Tim, Isabella", she instructed softly and the little girl waved at them, giggling.

God, how Tony loved to hear his daughter giggle. It was such a beautiful sound. Gibbs held out his finger and Isabella immediately held onto it with her tiny hand.

"Tony, could you get the blanket from the bag?", Ziva asked, referring to the bag on her left shoulder. Holding Isabella on her hip made it kind of hard to move properly.

Tony moved over and took the blanket from the bag, setting it down on the floor next to his desk. Ziva crouched down and set Isabella down on the blanket. The little girl immediately hurried to sit up, falling over a couple times in the process.

She had learned to sit up on the weekend and Tony had been so glad that he was able to witness that special moment. Isabella tilted her head to the side and eyed McGee and Gibbs curiously.

McGee crouched down in front of the girl and held out his finger for her to take. She giggled and immediately began to babble. She had started to babble two weeks ago and nothing she said made sense just yet.

It were just random words like "baba" or "yaya". Claire had told them it was perfectly normal. The "mama" and "dada" would follow in one to two months. However, Isabella was already able to react to her name and a few other things.

When Tony asked her if she was hungry, she would nod and start babbling. Ziva came to stand next to Tony and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"We missed you", she whispered and he smirked. "You or Isabella?", he questioned. She laughed and playfully hit his chest. "I missed you, too", he then said, his voice serious.

She smiled at him and he captured her lips in a kiss. Thank God, Gibbs' attention was on Isabella. "How was your day so far?", Ziva asked. "Boring. No case. No you", he replied without a second of hesitation.

She chuckled. "You really do miss me", she observed and he sighed. "Yeah, I do. It's just not the same without you", he admitted. They'd discussed this topic on several occasions in the past few weeks.

It was almost a normal thing for them to discuss. "She's adorable", Tony commented, looking at their daughter, entertaining everyone from where she was sitting on the floor.

"She loves to babble", Ziva added and they laughed. It was true though. Isabella was sitting there, babbling like there was no tomorrow and Gibbs and McGee just looked at her and nodded, pretend to know exactly what she was 'talking' about.

"Where's Jacqueline?", Ziva questioned after a moment, her voice suddenly cold. Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Lunch", he said simply. Ziva nodded. She'd actually been looking forward to finally meeting the new Agent.

Tony hadn't been very willing to share information with her. She knew her name and age and that she was blonde. That was it. She wondered if she was attractive, if she was Tony's type, if she flirted with Tony.

She really couldn't help the jealousy. It came almost naturally. "We should probably let Abby know that you two are here", Tony suggested. Ziva smiled and nodded.

However, just as they were about to call her, Abby came rushing into the bullpen. "McGee, what was so important that you called me in the middle of the..", Abby questioned but stopped when she spotted Ziva standing next to Tony.

Ziva smiled and pointed to the floor. Abby looked down and saw Gibbs and McGee crouched down in front of Isabella who was still sitting on her blanket, babbling non-stop.

"Aww! Oh my God, you brought Isabella!", Abby exclaimed happily and crouched down next to McGee. "Hey there, Isi, how's things? Did you miss your Auntie Abby? I'm sure you did", Abby rambled, almost competing with Isabella and her babbling.

Isabella's eyes lit up when she spotted Abby and she reached up to pat her cheek with her tiny hand. Tony and Ziva laughed at the sight. It was so good to see Isabella with her family, their family.

They had arranged a team meeting every second week ever since Isabella had been born. It was important for Isabella to be surrounded by family after all. Tony's dad had come down to DC to visit three times already and he loved his granddaughter.

Isabella was quite fond of Senior as well. And somehow Isabella had made Tony and his father get along better, too. Ziva was very happy about that. Suddenly someone cleared his throat behind Tony and Ziva and they turned around.

Standing in front of them was none other than Jacqueline. "What's going on?", she questioned and Ziva was immediately annoyed by the high-pitched voice. She looked Jacqueline up and down and tensed.

She was the typical girl Tony had used to go after. She had long blonde hair, big boobs and was taller than Ziva. How was this person even an Agent? Ziva felt Tony's arm tightening around her waist and she looked up at him.

He smiled at her softly. "Jacqueline, meet my former partner and wife, Ziva DiNozzo", he introduced. "Ziva, sweet cheeks, this is Jacqueline", he added. Ziva bit her tongue as to not say anything mean and extended her hand for Jacqueline to shake.

Tony let go of Ziva momentarily and went to pick up Isabella from the floor. She settled on his hip and giggled happily. "Isabella, sweetie, this is Jacqueline. She works with daddy", Tony explained to the little girl.

Ziva came to stand next to him again and took Isabella's hand. "Meet our daughter Isabella Chaya DiNozzo", Tony said to Jacqueline. Ziva could literally see Jacqueline's surprise.

Perhaps she had thought Tony had been lying when he'd told her about having a wife and a child. Or had Tony never told her? Ziva decided to push that thought to the back of her mind.

This was neither the time nor the place. She would discuss that with Tony at home. "So, are you here for a visit?", Jacqueline asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Yes. Isabella and I wanted to come visit our family", Ziva explained, gesturing to Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Tony. Jacqueline gulped visibly. "And starting next May I will be working at NCIS again", Ziva added, loving the way Jacqueline literally squirmed under her gaze.

So, she still had that effect on people. Good. "Hey, boss? Would you mind if I went out for lunch with Ziva and Bella?", Tony questioned. Gibbs smirked. "Go ahead", he said, nodding.

Tony grinned widely and took Ziva's hand and his wallet. Ziva said her goodbyes to the team and Abby made her promise to call her later. Then the three of them walked to the elevator together.

"It's good you two visited. The days are so long without you", Tony said as they entered the elevator. Ziva cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply. "I know the feeling", she assured him, making him smile brightly.

Isabella interrupted their moment by giggling loudly and starting to babble again. Yeah, Tony had definitely missed his two girls.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! :)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what kinds of scenarios you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :) I'm really excited to find out what you think about this "different kind of sequel" :D So, please, please, please let me know! :) And as I said, you can request any scenarios you'd like to see since they're not neccesarily gonna be connected to one another ;)  
Soooo..I don't know when I'll update next. Hopefully sometime this week but I can't promise. (School sucks!)  
It's so good to be back! :) xo  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**

P.S. There are probably gonna be a lot of polls on my facebook page "Princess Tiva" now that this story started, so if you wanna join in, I'd be very happy :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! :) So, I actually WANTED to update earlier but life got in the way lol You know, school, exams and on top of all of that I hurt my hand and wasn't able to type properly. Then I was in Frankfurt and worked on an interview (which you can find on youtube btw :D) and yeaaah :D  
Thank you for all your kind reviews and your follows and favorites! I'm so glad you like this sequel :)  
Anyway, it's Tuesday so that's a good time to post a new chapter, right? :D  
Please enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

_Evening after Ziva and Isabella visit Tony at work (Chapter 1)  
_

* * *

"I'm home!", Tony exclaimed as he walked through the front door of their house that night. It had only been six hours since Ziva and Isabella had shown up for lunch break but it felt like an eternity.

He had immediately started to miss them again after they'd left. Ziva emerged from the living-room and pressed her finger to her lips. "She's asleep", she whispered. Tony smiled brightly.

That was another good thing about Isabella growing up. In the past week she'd fallen asleep way more easily than before and she had actually managed to sleep through the night on three occasions.

That was progress. Ziva walked towards Tony and he leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "I missed you", he said and she chuckled. Her hands went to his neck and she unfastened his tie and undid the two top buttons of his shirt.

"Better", she whispered, kissing him again, her hands resting on his chest. He leaned into her, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Where is Bella? In her bedroom?", Tony asked and Ziva nodded.

He took Ziva's hand and led her over to the living-room. "Lets not take any chances", he declared and Ziva laughed. Sometimes he really was too careful which was kind of funny.

They sat down on the couch and Ziva poured them each a glass of water seeing as the bottle was already on the table. Tony turned to face her and smiled at her.

"It was so good that you two came to visit today", he said, taking her hands in his. Ziva smiled. "I think Isabella really enjoyed herself", she commented and he chuckled.

"She entertained everyone for sure. And lunch was fun, too", he replied. "I really loved to see you, too, though", he then added quietly, leaning in to kiss her lips.

She cooperated even though her mind was screaming at her to put a stop to this and talk first. She needed to get the Jacqueline topic off her chest. She didn't like her one bit and she hadn't liked the way she looked at Tony either.

And had he or had he not told her about his family? Finally, Ziva couldn't take it anymore. She pulled back, breaking the kiss, and looked at Tony. "We need to talk", she declared. He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay", he agreed, dragging out the word. He obviously had no idea what this was about. But then again, how was he supposed to know? "What do you want to talk about?", Tony asked when Ziva didn't say anything.

She took a deep breath, then blurted out: "Jacqueline." Tony sighed and looked down. "Ziva, we've talked about this", he stated flatly. "None of us think she can replace you in any way. She's just there because Vance can't leave that desk empty forever. And she's not that bad. At least she gets her job done fairly okay", he continued.

"It is not about my job!", Ziva exclaimed in frustration, trying so very hard to keep her voice down for Isabella's sake. "Then what is it about?", Tony questioned. He seemed to be really confused.

"I..", Ziva started but trailed off. How was she supposed to voice her concerns without it sounding too clingy or like she didn't trust him. Tony squeezed her hand.

"Just tell me what's bothering you, okay?", he asked softly. She took another deep breath and nodded. "Did you tell her you have a family?", she questioned, catching Tony completely off-guard.

He pulled his hands from hers and stared at her. "What?", he demanded. "I just..it seemed like..", she started but he cut her off furiously: "How can you even ask that?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It just seemed like she was surprised when you introduced us today. That is all", she exclaimed, holding her hands up in surrender.

He sighed and took her hands again. "Ziva. Of course I told her about you and Isabella. You're my world, remember?", he said softly and she smiled. "Then why was she surprised?", Ziva asked after a moment of silence.

Tony shrugged. "I dunno", he said. "Obviously she did not believe you when you told her about your family. Maybe she thought you were just bragging or something", she suggested and he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think so. That's very unlikely", he said. "Well, then maybe you gave her a wrong impression?", Ziva mused. She knew it wasn't fair to keep questioning him but she just needed to get this off her chest.

The jealousy was slowly eating her from the inside and she couldn't handle it. He was her husband after all. She was allowed to know what went on in his life. Right?

"What do you mean I gave her a wrong impression?", Tony wanted to know, confused as hell. She shrugged. "She is blonde, tall, has big boobs. She is your type, yes?", she stated.

However, when she saw the look on Tony's face she immediately bit her tongue and wished she could take back her words. "Wow. And here I thought you knew me", he said sarcastically.

She could literally hear the hurt in his voice. She reached out to touch his cheek but he pulled away. "No, listen to me, Ziva. You should know by now that this is not who I am. That's in the past and in case you didn't notice, I don't like blondes. I'm into brunettes, a certain brunette to be exact", he told her and she gulped.

His voice sounded hurt and hard and she didn't like it one bit. "I am sorry, I just..", she started but he cut her off: "Jacqueline is a nice girl, yes. But I wouldn't even look at her like that. I have a wife and a daughter. I would never do that."

"I love you", he added in barely above a whisper, his voice breaking. She gasped as she saw a single tear fall from his eye. She reached out and this time he let her.

Her hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into the touch. "I love you, too", she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "I am sorry, Tony. I just..I could not help but feel..", she started but trailed off, unable to say the word.

"Jealous?", he finished for her and she nodded, blushing. He lifted her chin with his thumb. "She sits across from you every day, works with you, goes out into the field with you. During the day she spends more time with you than I do. It just..it feels strange. And you are right, I guess I was jealous", Ziva admitted.

Tony looked deep into her eyes. "I understand, Ziva. I would act the exact same way if the roles were reversed", he told her quietly and she smiled. He kissed her lips softly.

"And just so you know, I prefer brunettes over blondes and small women over tall women and small boobs over huge boobs that fall out of the woman's top", he said, making her laugh.

"But most of all, I prefer you over everyone else. You're my world and you know it", he whispered against her lips and she trembled in his arms. "I know", she whispered, snuggling closer to him as he kissed her lips yet again.

It had been their first real fight as a married couple. Compared to other couple's fights, theirs had been fairly okay. But that was just how they worked. They were partners after all, NCIS or not. Partners in crime, partners in life.

* * *

**A/N: Tadaaaa :D Ziva and Tony discussed Jacqueline ;)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what kind of scenarios you wanna see in future chapters in the reviews section! :)  
Not sure when the next chapter will be up.. Hopefully on the weekend? :)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, here's a new chapter! :) Not gonna talk much ahaha :D  
Thank you so much for the kind reviews and the lovely follows and favorites! I LOVE YOU! xo  
And now...here's the chapter! (small warning: there's a..strong T section towards the end. Nothing major but I just thought I'd give you a heads-up ;D)  
Please enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

_September 6, 2014_

* * *

"We're the godparents! It's basically our duty to take care of Isabella from time to time. And tonight is the best opportunity ever!", Abby argued, her arms folded across her chest.

McGee was standing next to her but didn't say a word. They were currently standing in front of Tony in the bullpen and had cornered him. He didn't have any chance to escape.

God, if only Ziva would be here right now. She would have found a way to make them step back. "Listen, guys, it's fine. We'll just spend the night at home and..", he started but Abby cut him off: "Tony! You can't just spend the night at home!"

He sighed. "Gibbs is gonna make us stay late anyway. So what?", he said, shrugging. Truth was, he really wanted to do something special today. He just didn't think he'd get the chance to do so.

"Not gonna make you stay late tonight, DiNozzo", Gibbs chimed in as he rounded the corner to the bullpen. "See! Even Gibbs is on our side!", Abby exclaimed, pointing at Gibbs. Gibbs smirked at Tony.

"It's your first wedding anniversary. You gotta take her out to dinner", he said. "Okay, fine! You can babysit Isabella tonight. But at our place", Tony gave in. Gibbs raised his eyebrow and McGee tried to hide a laugh.

"What?", Tony questioned, slightly annoyed. "You wanna come home after dinner and have McGee and Abby sit in your living-room and your daughter sleeping upstairs?", Gibbs asked and McGee added: "On your first wedding anniversary?"

Tony blushed a deep shade of red. "Maybe you're right", he mumbled. "Maybe?", Abby exclaimed in disbelief. "God, okay, you are right. Can you pick her up after work?", Tony finally gave in.

He knew it was pointless to argue. And to be honest, he was actually glad they'd offered to take Isabella for the night. It would finally allow him some alone time with Ziva.

And it was their first wedding anniversary, so that made it extra special. "I'll pick her up. You two can join me for dinner", Gibbs said, looking at Abby and McGee. They shrugged and nodded.

Isabella loved Gibbs. Not that she didn't like Abby and McGee, too, she just liked Gibbs a little more. And Tony knew for a fact that it would be easier to convince Isabella to leave home for the night, if she got to stay at Gibbs' place.

She'd been to Gibbs' place a couple times already. Even alone. Gibbs had insisted to take her on a couple weekends, simply because he loved his 'granddaughter'.

And who were Tony and Ziva to deny him this happiness? It was lovely to see their daughter and Gibbs together. They'd both smile brightly and they'd never seen Gibbs more happy before.

Probably with Kelly but that had been before Ziva and Tony had gotten to know him. "I'll call Ziva and let her know", Tony said but Gibbs shook his head. "No, I'll call her. You go and make reservations at a fancy restaurant", he ordered and Tony smiled. "Thanks boss", he said and picked up his phone. He knew exactly which restaurant he'd call.

* * *

"Gibbs?", Ziva questioned as she picked up the phone, Isabella on her hip. "Hey, Ziva. Is this a bad time?", Gibbs asked. She smiled. Gibbs was always so sweet. He'd always ask whether it was a good time or whether he should call back.

"No, it is fine. Why are you calling?", she replied. "Know the date?", he questioned and she raised her eyebrow in confusion. He was calling to ask for the date? That was ridiculous. He could just look at a calender.

"September 6", she said hesitantly. "Yeah. And?", he demanded, confusing her even more. She was well aware of the date. And she knew what today was. But why was Gibbs questioning her about it?

"If you want to congratulate Tony and me for our first wedding anniversary, you can just do so", she blurted out, not really thinking about her words. Gibbs chuckled.

"That's not exactly why I'm calling but while we're at it, congratulations!", he said. She sat down, carefully shifting Isabella to her lap. The little girl was listening to the conversation apparently, a huge smile on her face when she heard Gibbs' voice.

"Why are you calling?", she repeated. "I'll pick up Isabella at six. That way you'll have some time to get ready", Gibbs said, leaving no room for questions. "Get ready for what?", Ziva demanded.

She was beyond confused. Tony and her hadn't exactly planned anything for today. Isabella was only a few months old, so she'd figured they'd just stay home and watch a movie, relax and cuddle on the couch and have spaghetti for dinner.

Apparently though she'd missed something. "Wear something nice", Gibbs said, then suddenly hung up. Ziva lowered the phone and stared at it. What the hell was that all about? What did Gibbs know that she didn't? Had Tony secretly planned something?

Isabella looked at her with her adorable big brown eyes. "That was grandpa Gibbs", Ziva told her and Isabella grinned and babbled happily. "He will come and pick you up in a few hours, okay tateleh?", Ziva asked softly and Isabella clapped her hands in delight.

"Do you think you would like to spend the night at grandpa's house?", Ziva questioned. Isabella nodded and squealed happily. "Okay. So, how about we go and see what you want to pack?", Ziva suggested, standing up and shifting Isabella onto her hip again.

She carried her up to her room, her thoughts never leaving the weird phone call. It sounded a lot like Tony had secretly planned something for their first wedding anniversary.

And obviously they'd come up with a plan to give them some alone-time. She suspected the team had something to do with that plan. Mostly Abby probably. Truth was, she loved the fact that Tony and her would get some alone-time tonight.

It felt like forever since they'd been able to enjoy some time alone. Not that she didn't like having Isabella around. But sometimes she just wished she could spend a night alone with Tony. Apparently that wish would be granted tonight. She smiled to herself. What the hell had her husband planned?

* * *

Tony stood in front of their house, fiddling with his fingers nervously. Gibbs had picked up Isabella an hour ago and had managed to sneak out a new suit for Tony without Ziva noticing.

Tony smoothed down his suit-jacket and took a deep breath. It was ridiculous how nervous he was. He was taking his wife on a date after all. Nothing major. However, Ziva still kind of had that effect on him.

It made him feel like a teenager, madly in love. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, of course. He rang the bell and Ziva opened the door. It was almost as if she'd been expecting him, waiting behind the door.

Tony's jaw dropped when he took in the sight in front of him. She looked stunning. It had been far too long since Ziva had dressed up for him, far too long since they'd really gone out together.

"You look beautiful", he said and held out his hand for her to take. Abby had tried to convince him to bring her flowers but Tony had told her it wouldn't be necessary. In fact, it would have been kinda weird.

Instead he'd called the restaurant again and asked them to put some red roses on their table. That would do the trick. Ziva blushed and took his hand. "You look rather handsome yourself", she replied, her hand resting on his chest.

He smiled brightly and kissed her lips. "Ready to go?", he asked and she nodded. They walked over to the car and he started to drive to the restaurant. He could only hope that she liked his plan for tonight.

* * *

About half an hour later, they finally arrived at the restaurant and Tony opened the door for Ziva, grinning. "Thank you", she said, smirking. "Only the best for the lady", he replied, trying to fake a British accent but failing miserably.

She laughed and took his hand. "Shall we?", she asked and he nodded enthusiastically. He couldn't wait for her to see the place he'd chosen. It was a restaurant in Georgetown and according to people he'd talked to, it was a pretty romantic setting.

He'd never been here himself but he'd of course looked up pictures on google. It did indeed look very nice. They approached the building and Ziva gasped as she caught sight of the water fountains that looked beautiful in the light of the patio.

Tony led her towards the entrance. "Reservations under DiNozzo", he told the waiter and he smiled. "If you would please follow me", he said, then turned and led them to their table.

It was situated at the other end of the room, right at the huge window front. They'd have an amazing view of the landscape and the water fountains. "Can I get you anything to drink?", the waiter asked politely as they sat down.

"We'll have a bottle of red wine, please", Tony said, smiling at the waiter. He nodded, then left. "This is perfect, Tony", Ziva said, completely in awe. He reached over the table to cover her hand and give it a squeeze.

"Happy anniversary, sweet cheeks", he whispered and kissed her softly. Thank God, the table was small enough to lean over and reach her lips without knocking over the candles or the red roses.

"You did not say anything about your plans", Ziva said eventually, raising her eyebrow in question. He chuckled. "Yeah, well, I hadn't exactly planned something. I thought with Isabella in the picture, we'd just spent a nice evening at home", he admitted.

"That is what I thought, too", she assured him, squeezing his hand. She didn't want him to think that she'd expected something huge. It was more than enough to just have him by her side. Every day. She couldn't be happier.

"Today though, McGee and Abby cornered me and said they'd take Isabella. Even Gibbs chimed in. So, I thought, why not and made the reservations and..here we are", he explained and she chuckled. Yeah, that sounded a lot like Tony.

"To be honest, I'm very glad we got some alone-time tonight. Don't get me wrong! I love Isabella. It's just..I love spending some time with you and only you, too", he admitted, smiling shyly.

She squeezed his hand. "I know. I feel the same way", she assured him. Sure, they loved Isabella and they loved spending time with her. It was incredible how much joy she had brought into their lives.

But it was also nice to spend some time alone from time to time. And it wasn't like they'd leave Isabella with a random babysitter. The team loved Isabella as well and their daughter loved the team.

Sometimes, Isabella was so happy to go to Gibbs' place that Tony would joke about her liking Gibbs better than her own parents. It was nice though. They could trust them with Isabella and they knew she wouldn't miss them too much.

She was in good hands and Abby would spoil her tonight. Tony smiled to himself. It had been far too long since he'd spent some alone-time with Ziva. Not only out on a date. But at home, too.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Tony and Ziva returned back home. Ziva had trouble unlocking the door since Tony's arms were wrapped around her waist from behind and he was kissing her neck.

"If you would stop for a second, I could unlock the door and let us in", she breathed. "What if I don't want to?", Tony asked, his breath tickling her skin and sending shivers down her spine.

"Tony", Ziva tried to protest but it came out in no more than a breathy whisper. "Yes, sweet cheeks?", he asked innocently. She gave up and eventually managed to unlock the door.

They stumbled inside immediately and within the fraction of a second, his hands were at her sides and he had backed her up against the door. She gasped when her back made contact with the hard door but didn't exactly care.

One of his hands had already traveled up her chest and he was cupping her breast through the fabric of her dress and her bra. His other hand snaked around her to find the zipper of her dress.

Her own hands found their way into his hair and she tugged lightly to get his lips onto hers again. He willingly complied and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance.

"Bedroom", Ziva managed to stutter. "Not gonna make it", he breathed. She tugged on his hair again, their eyes locking. "Bedroom", she repeated, a little more firmly. It wasn't up for discussion.

Truth was, she didn't want to go there when she was pressed up against a wall – or a door for that matter. That kind of position held too many bad memories for her.

He knew that and he'd always respected that. She wasn't even implying that he wasn't respecting it now. He was just caught up in the heat of the moment which was perfectly understandable.

His eyes softened when he heard her request again and he pecked her lips gently. "Sorry", he mumbled and she smiled. This was a side of him only she got to see.

People would probably never believe her if she would mention how sweet and caring he was, that he was a romantic at heart and that he was incredibly gentle and careful in the bedroom.

With him, it was never rushed, never too heated, never rough. It was always sweet and loving and full of care. She untangled her hands from his hair and grabbed his hand that was on her back.

She tugged on it gently, then led him up to the bedroom. He looked into her eyes as she walked backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. "I love you", he whispered as he kissed her gently.

He could feel her smile into the kiss and couldn't help but smile as well. "I love you, too", she murmured against his lips. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you for marrying me", he said seriously but she laughed. "What?", he asked, a little hurt by her reaction. "You do not have to thank me", she said, shrugging.

"Well, you did make me the happiest man alive", he replied. Her hand came up to cup his cheek. "And you made me very happy, too", she assured him softly. "You know..I was scared as hell. I have always been scared of commitment. Ever since my mother..", he started but trailed off, unable to say the word.

"When I thought I could finally commit, I was left at the altar. So, for years, I was scared to be open about my feelings for you. But..you changed me, Ziva. You made me a better man. And I..was finally able to commit to something, someone", he said softly and she smiled, tears pooling in her eyes.

She hadn't exactly expected a speech like this when they'd made their way up to the bedroom. "You were scared I would say no when you proposed and you were scared I would leave you at the altar as well, yes?", she asked softly.

She knew the answer to her question. She had been able to see it in his eyes a year ago. He nodded. "Yes. Deep down, I knew you wouldn't leave me but I was still scared", he admitted.

"I understand. But you need to know that I would never even think of leaving you", she whispered, her thumb stroking his cheek. She rested her forehead against his.

"I love you, Anthony", she whispered. She felt his arm tighten around her waist. "I love you so much, Ziva", he whispered back, his lips finding hers in a sweet kiss.

Soon, his hands found the zipper of her dress and he gently pushed it off her shoulders while her hands made quick work of his suit jacket, tie and dress-shirt. While his hands ran through her curls, her hands found his belt buckle and not even a minute later she was pushing his pants to the floor.

"Make love to me, Anthony", she whispered and he picked her up to lay her down on the bed. One year of marriage had certainly not cost them their spark. If anything, it had further ignited it to a fire of love.

* * *

**A/N: BOOM! Tiva cuteness on their first wedding anniversary! :) (Thank you, Sarah, for the wonderful idea! I loved writing it!)  
Please let me know what you think, what could be improved and what you wanna see in future one-shots of this collection in the reviews section! :)  
I'm totally open to any requests/suggestions/whatever for future scenes for this collection! :) Pleaseee send me some! :)  
Do you wanna see a "morning after"-scenario or something else next? :)  
Until next time (perhaps Tuesday? ;D)  
Love y'all,  
~ C.**


End file.
